Aníron
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. Los pensamientos de Aragorn durante la coronación. Basado en la película El Retorno del Rey.


ANÍRON...  
  


  
  
Nunca antes se había visto tan numerosa concentración de pueblos libres en el Patio de Piedra de Minas Tirith. Hombres, Elfos y Enanos estaban allí vestidos con sus mejores ropajes, de pie y en silencio al rededor de una larga alfombra de gris y dorada que se extendía hasta llegar a un altar, en las puertas de la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion. Todas esas gentes se había reunido para asistir a la coronación del nuevo Rey del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Anor, el Heredero de Isildur, el último del Linaje de Elendil.  
  
Sobre el altar, frente a las puertas adornadas con flores blancas y lazos blancos, se alzaba sabio y poderoso Gandalf el Caballero Blanco, y frente a él estaba Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, vestido con brillante armadura con la insignia del Árbol Blanco, la Corona y las Seis Estrellas grabada en plata en su pecho. Vestía una cota de malla y debajo una túnica de lino roja, y una larga capa oscura le cubría los hombros, rícamente adornada con decoraciones vegetales en plata y oro. La espada Andúril Llama del Oeste estaba ceñida en su costado.  
  
Gimli hijo de Glóin apareció vestido con una maravillosa y rica túnica de terciopelo azul marino y una capa medio circular, cuyos extremos estaban adornados con grandes decoraciones geométricas en oro. La capa se sujetaba por dos cierres dorados con el símbolo de la Casa de Dúrin. La franja que cortaba en el centro, del pecho a la cintura, estaba rícamente adornada con lentejuelas de cristal y joyas. El Enano se acercó al altar con paso reposado y decidido. En sus manos sostenía cuidadosamente una almohada de terciopelo rojo y bordes dorados. Sobre ella reposaba una corona de plata con cuatro alas de cisne en cuyo cetro se hallaba en Arbol de Gondor tallado en oro.   
  
El Mago recibió la corona de manos del noble Enano. Aragorn se arrodilló en los peldaños, su capa cubriendo el suelo. Había llegado el esperado momento y que en un tiempo no muy lejano Aragorn había creído inalcanzable. Nadie lo había notado, pero a Aragorn le habían temblado ligeramente las piernas en el momento de arrodillarse.  
  
_Ahora no hay marcha atrás. ¿Pero por qué este temor a aceptar mi destino? ¿Qué me obliga a hacer lo que tanto temo?  
  
_La respuesta a esa pregunta que le atormentaba era evidente en su corazón: aceptaba su destino para poder estar con su amada. Sólo de este modo tendría derecho a la mano de Arwen, Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo.  
  
Gandalf alzó la corona en alto de modo que todos la vieron, brillante pero pálida como la luz de la luna sobre el agua, centelleante a la luz del día. La sostuvo unos segundos así, unos segundos que parecieron eternos a Aragorn, quien contenía la respiración.  
  
_¿Y si no llego a ser un buen rey? ¿Y si sin querer les traiciono la confianza que estan depositando en mí? La sangre de Isildur corre por mis venas, ¡la misma debilidad!  
  
_Despacio, Gandalf comenzó el descenso de la corona. Demasiado lentitud le pareció a Aragorn, como si los segundos se convirtieran en horas. Había tanto silencio en el Patio de Piedra que hasta podía sentir el latido de su propio corazón, que no paraba de acelerar el ritmo y latir con más intensidad, de modo que empezó a temer que hasta los presentes pudieran oír esos fuertes latidos suyos.  
  
En el momento en que sintió el peso y el frío metal de la corona sobre su cabeza, creyó que el corazón se le paraba en seco. Acababa de convertirse en rey.  
  
"Llegan ahora los Días del Rey." - dijo Gandalf alzando la voz para el público. Entonces miró con gentileza a su viejo amigo aun arrodillado y habló con voz dulce. - "Bienaventurados sean."  
  
Muy orgulloso se sentía el anciano Mago por su amigo. Mucho tiempo había estado esperando coronar al montaraz rey. El ahora Rey Elessar sintió los ojos amables de Gandalf que le miraban con orgullo y amor paternal, y su última frase gentil le había calmado el corazón. Todas las dudas desaparecieron entonces. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Él era el Heredero de Isildur, no Isildur en persona.  
  
_Juro a los Valar y al Único, que está sobre todos los tronos, que seré un buen rey para Gondor y Anor, y que nunca abandonaré a mi pueblo. Vanda sina termaruva.  
  
_Entonces Elessar subió la mirada y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Ganldalf. El rey y el mago intercambiaron una sonrisa y se puso en pie, mas permaneció de espaldas a su pueblo. Solo el Mago y el Enano pudieron ver el hermosos rostro del rey en aquel momento, y parecía perdido en recuerdos, sus ojos mirando la nada, como estuviera muy lejos de allí, la Torre de Ecthelion.  
  
_Ai, Arwen vanimalda! ¡Si tan solo estuvieras aqui conmigo! Nunca dejaré de amarte, por más lejos de mí que estés, mi bella Undómiel...  
  
_Gandalf vio aparecer un brillo de melancolía en los ojos de su amigo, y supo que había vuelto entre ellos. El Rey Elessar se volvió al pueblo.  
  
"Este día no pertenece a un solo hombre, si no a todos. Entre todos, reconstruyamos este mundo, para compartirlo en tiempos de paz."  
  
Hombres, Elfos y Enanos estallaron en vítores y miles de aplausos llenaron el aire con su alegre sinfonía. Había lágrimas en muchos rostros ancianos y no tan ancianos. Una suave brisa fresca sopló y el Árbol Blanco cantó, esparciendo sus pétalos blancos como copos de nieve. Llegó el momento de repetir esas palabras que dijo Elendil al llegar a la Tierra Media.  
  
_Madre Gilraen, padre Arathorn, espero que podáis escuchar mis palabras desde la paz de Mandos. ....¿Estarán orgullosos de mí?  
  
_No fueron palabras sino un canto lo que de los labios de Elessar brotó como flores de suave fragancia. Las palabras solas ya eran una maravilla, pero su dulce canto fue de ensueño para los presentes.  
  
"_Et Eärello endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._"  
  
El rey, seguido por sus leales y estimados amigos Gandalf y Gimli, caminó por la larga alfombra, y a su paso la gente se inclinaba con gran respeto y amor. Su majestuosidad era grande. Elessar se detuvo frente al pueblo élfico. Reconocía muchos rostros de Rivendel, y los demás eran rostros desconocidos del Eryn Lasgalen, el Reino de Thranduil. Entre ellos estaba Legolas. El Elfo vestía una larga túnica de pálido color azul plateado con bordados blancos que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Las mangas de la túnica eran anchísimas como dos alas y tenía el cuello alto, con un broche de plata en forma de mariposa justo debajo, por sobre el pecho. El pelo rúbio lo llevaba suelto, salvo por unos pocos cabellos peinados en una sola trenza tras su cabeza, y una diadema de plata que se asemejaba a una guirnalda de ramas jóvenes. Legolas se acercó a Aragorn con rostro serio.  
  
_Mellon nîn...  
  
_Elessar posó su mano sobre el hombro del Elfo, quien le devolvió el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos se miraron largo tiempo.  
  
_...Esto es el fin, amigo mío. Yo soy rey de mi pueblo y en tu corazón pesa la llamada del Mar. Pronta y dura va a ser nuestra separación...¡Ah, mi buen Legolas! Extrañaré tus cantos todas las noches.  
_  
"_Hannon le._" - le susurró el rey, y los ojos inmensamente azules de Legolas chispearon y su sonrisa se hizo mayor y más hermosa, por sobre toda belleza humana.  
  
_¿Gracias? ¿Es lo único que he podido decirle a mi buen amigo? Pero...¿cómo expresar con palabras mi eterno agradecimiento? Por su amistad, su apoyo, su presencia, su ayuda, su amor.   
  
_La sonrisa de Legolas y su mirada le indicó que había entendido su importante significado a pesar de haber sido un simple 'gracias'. Entonces los ojos de Legolas centellearon con una mezcla de alegría y diversión, como si le estuviera diciendo que él sabía algo que Aragorn no sabía. Algo bueno. Con la mirada, le indicó al rey que mirara a sus espaldas, y Aragorn obedeció, algo confuso, pues no sabía qué esperar.  
  
Lo que sus ojos vieron no lo habían esperado. Entre el pueblo élfico, alguien sujetaba un estandarte del color pálido de las perlas con la insignia del Árbol, la Corona y las Seis Estrellas. Pero no era un Elfo quien llevaba el estandarte, sino una Elfa.  
  
_Arwen... ¡Arwen!  
_  
El velo del estandarte se había apartado dejando al descubierto la bella Elfa de cabellos oscuros como la noche que caían largos como agua que fluye y ojos oscuros y brillantes. Ella vestía de verde pálido, color que representaba el renacimiento y el comienzo de la primavera. En sus cabellos negros relucía una corona de plata y oro que se asemejaba a una mariposa, piedrecitas verdes semi-preciosas colgando de cadenillas plateadas de la corona sobre sus hombros. Junto a ella estaba en Señor Elrond Medio-Elfo, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener el rostro firme tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza, lágrimas en sus ancianos pero no envejecidos ojos grises.  
  
Aragorn sintió que el corazón iba a salirle por la boca; sus manos se enfriaron pero sentía un calor agobiante; de pronto sus miembros no respondían, se quedó paralizado. No podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Era una ilusión, quizas? ¿Estaba soñando? El rey se quedó conmocionado, mirando perplejo la bella mujer. Elrond, lloroso pero sonriendo, le susurró algo al oído a su hija, conteniendo el pesar que le daba decir aquello.  
  
"Vé con él."  
  
Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, resplandeciente como una estrella.  
  
_¡Arwen, oh, Arwen! Creía que habías cruzado las Grandes Aguas, ¡que equivocado estaba! ¿Cómo pude dudar tu promesa?_  
  
Poco a poco el rey encontró las fuerzas para dar unos pasos hacia ella. Permanecieron unos segundos así, mirándose, ella con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que pronto derramaría y él conmocionado e incapaz de reaccionar. Con una mano temblorosa Aragorn tomó el estandarte de las manos de su amada y se lo entregó a la joven que se hallaba más cerca de ellos, en realidad sin saber a quien acababa de entregar tan preciado estandarte, pues nunca apartó sus ojos de los de Arwen. No podía hacerlo. Se fundió en ellos. Ella era la única persona en el mundo quien él quería contemplar, nadie más. Ella lo era todo para él.  
  
Pero Arwen rompió el dulce contacto visual, pues apartó la mirada y agazapó la cabeza. Aragorn frució el ceño tristemente y dio una paso rápido adelante, poniéndose muy cerca de ella, y se inclinó buscando sus ojos desesperadamente, pero encontró que ella los había cerrado.  
  
_¿Por qué no me miras, mi amor? ¿Por qué te inclinas ante mí? No eres ninguna concubina mía, sino mi melethril, la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que amo. ¿Por qué te inclinas? ¡Mírame! ¡Por favor! Mi amor...  
  
_Con una mano Aragorn tomó gentilmente su barbilla, obligándola a que levantara la mirada. Ella así lo hizo, los ojos húmedos, los labios carmesí semiabiertos y temblorosos. Al principio ella parecía temer mirarle a los ojos, pero poco a poco se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella, y sus ojos brillaron con amor por el hombre que tenía en frente.  
  
¡Ah, aquella sonrisa! Aragorn olvidó por completo que miles de personas les estaban mirando. Parecía que el mundo se había vuelto sólo para ellos, que estaban a solas en un lugar hermoso, los dos juntos. Bruscamente el rey la tomó por la cintura y reclamó sus labios, dulces, suaves y ardientes. Arwen fue tomada por sorpresa, pero en cuanto se relajó y sintió los labios de su amado, el beso se volvió más apasionante, y ella le tomó la cabeza con fuerza para hacerlo más profundo. A su alrededor todos habían estallado en aplausos y risas. Elrond Medio-Elfo estaba atrapado entre la tristeza y la alegría. Se echó a llorar tan pronto como su hija y su hijo adoptivo se besaron. Lloró mientras sonreía, sintiéndose feliz por ellos, especialmente por su amada hija. Pero también sentía dolor, porque acababa de entregar lo que más preciaba en el mundo, y ya no la recuperaría. El destino de Arwen estaba escrito.   
  
_Arwen... Arwen... oh, Arwen...  
  
_Aragorn lloraba ahora. Concluyó el beso para mirarla a los ojos apenas apartando su rostro del de ella, y un sollozo escapó su garganta, acompañado por más lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta la barba negra, y Arwen las secaba con sus finos dedos. Se dieron más besos, suaves, pequeños y que sabían salado por las lágrimas.  
  
_Arwen vanimalda... Juntos al fin como prometimos.  
  
_Entre esos besos Aragorn recordó el día en que la conoció, vestida de azul y bailando por los bosques de Imladris, como una visión de Lúthien Tinúviel.  
  
_Thîr vain lín darn thûl nîn...__ a hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren...  
  
_Entonces la rodeó con sus grandes brazos y la abrazó fuerte, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella, llorando sus últimas lágrimas de felicidad. Pero ella también le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y se aferró a él, riendo feliz.  
  
Escuchando la hermosa risa de ella como el canto de un ruiseñor, los ojos de él se secaron al fin y la acompañó con su risa. Habían pasado cuarenta años desde que se prometieron amor eterno en Cerin Amroth. Cuarenta largos años. Había concluido la espera. Finalmente estaban juntos.  
  
FIN  
_  
  
Vanda s__in__a termaruva = Este juramento permanecerá vigente. (Qwenya)  
  
__Ai, Arwen vanimalda! = ¡Ah, mi hermosa Arwen! (Qwenya)  
  
__ Et Eärello endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.= Del Gran Mar he venido a vosotros. Y esta será mi morada y la de mis descendientes hasta el Fin de los Días. (Sindarin)  
  
__Hannon le = Gracias. (Sindarin)  
  
__Melethril = Amante (fem. Sindarin.- Melethron. mas)  
  
__Thîr vain lín darn thûl nîn...__ a hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren... = __Tu bello rostro me dejó sin aliento... y __tus ojos radiantes conquistaron mi corazón... (Sindarin.)_  
_  
_


End file.
